Randomnessageism!
by Trinity Kamaka
Summary: Kami, Keika, and Kari (with one of Kami's numerous pets) go on adventures. My hyper psycho brain helped in the writing of this.
1. Randomness of Kari's maiming...and sledd...

Kamkam's Random Randomness Thingy!  
  
One day, Kami, Keika, Kami's dog Jake, and Kari were walking along a river bank. All of the sudden an alligator came up to the surface.  
  
It said (yes it can talk...don't ruin my dreams!), "Kari Kamiiiiya, you are the chosen Gator Queeeeeen!"  
  
Kari responded, "I can't be Dairy Queen? Darn, I wanted to meet Dennis the Menace, ya know??"  
  
Kami, Keika, and Jake watched this from a distance. Then, out of nowhere, Halley-Bopp the Comet fell on Kari.  
  
Jake, Kami, and Keika dragged Kari's body to a chop shop *ahem* hospital. Jake, being a dog, was doing most of the work.  
  
"You know what? I expect to be paid for this. Not with those skimpy lil gay Milk Bones, but I want real moolah here! You know how mad it makes me to see you givin' me imitation meat biscuits? Sitting. For no reason!" Jake said.  
  
"Fine. Bacon okay?" Kami said.  
  
"BACON?! IIIIIIIIIIIT'S BAAAAACON!!!" Jake said, wagging his tail.  
  
Kami whispered to Keika, "It's not bacon, it's 'Beggin` Strips.'"  
  
Finally, they arrived at General Hospital. They saw Luke and Laura making out.  
  
"Ew, old people are kissing!" They looked back. Kari had awoken.  
  
Jake kicked a rock back to hit her head. She went unconscious again.  
  
"Um...let's go somewhere else..." Keika suggested. So they kept walking til they got to "99 cent health care."  
  
"Hey, I have a dollar in my pocket! I WAS going to buy a Dr. Pepper with it though..."  
  
Nevertheless, they walked up to the door at the clinic. Kami walked in with her dollar, ready to put it on the counter. She looked to her left, and there was a coke machine.  
  
"DP, Kari, DP, Kari..." Kami thought.  
  
Kami walked out of the clinic with a Dr. Pepper in her hand.  
  
Walking again, the foursome went into a bar. Why did the dog, 2 crazy girls, and a hoe go into a bar? Because they are all under my control, MWAHAHA!  
  
Jake hopped up onto the bar.  
  
"I wanna margarita!"  
  
The bartender responded with "I'm sorry, but you look underage."  
  
"Ey, I'm in my early forties in dog years!"  
  
"We go by human years in here."  
  
"You suck!"  
  
So they walked on. Kari had awoken in the bar, given a few crackheads some lapdances, and they left. Kari was walking on her own, but she was riding on Jake's back. They all started singing the theme song from "George of the Jungle." Kari kept getting words wrong, so George himself confronted her, and slammed her into a tree. Aeka from Tenchi came to Kari and slapped her for out sluttifying her. Kami got a jack hammer and chased Aeka away.  
  
Jake got tired of carrying Kari. He sat and let her fall off.  
  
"Do the Dew, Keika."  
  
"Okay, Kami."  
  
She got a bead of dew and flung it onto a wall.  
  
"There, Dew all done."  
  
Kami picked up Kari and bent her arms back. She sat on her back and told the other 2 to get on. Kami pushed off of the top of the street on a hill, and the 3 rode down on the Kari sled. By the time they got to the bottom, Kari's shirt and chest had been grated off.  
  
  
  
Is this the end? Will Kari ever be able to give lapdances again? Will Kami be up to writing the next part?  
  
Find out next time (if there will be one) on...  
  
RANDOMNESSAGEISM! 


	2. Randomness of Kari's humiliation...and b...

Kamkam's Random Randomness Thingy...part II  
  
Kami, Keika, Kari, and Kami's cat Pinky were walking out of "99 cent health care." Kari had gotten her chest fixed, but seeing as the place was 99 cent health care, it was just plastered on cardboard and some duct tape. Kari didn't care though, she was all chipper and dandy. Out of nowhere a piece of paper fell to the ground. It read:  
  
win $10!!!  
  
Come to the kachinky bar today at 3 pm!  
  
sing your favorite song!  
  
WIN $10!!!  
  
"OOH! I WANT TO SING THE BARNEY SONG!" screamed Kari.  
  
"Um....whatever floats your boat.." Pinky said in a british accent.  
  
So, they walked to the Kachinky bar, with a couple of CDs. Kari ran up to the MC type dude, and she gave them to him and pointed out who sang them. (GO KARI! you did domething smart with your mayonnaise IQ!)  
  
After a couple of drunk chicks went, Kari hopped up on the stage.  
  
"Iiiiiiii'ma sllaaaaaaaave for yooooooooou!!!" she screamed/sang.  
  
Kami, Keika and Pinky covered their ears in pain. They stayed this way until the song was over.  
  
Then, Keika and Kami walked up with individual microphones.  
  
"I tried so hard, and bought a car! But in the end, it only crushed my bladder! I had a ball, but lost it all. Cuz in the end, it only crushed my blaaaadder!"  
  
Kari's eyes lit up. "YAY!"  
  
After they stopped, Pinky got up to the stage with a small microphone.  
  
"I like BIG BUTTS and I cannot lie, you other brotha's can't deny, when a kitty walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!"  
  
Kami and Keika started moshing.  
  
At the end, Pinky won the $10.  
  
"Itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini!!!"  
  
said Keika and Kami.  
  
"Issy bissy cheeny keeny bellow kolka spot pichini!"  
  
said Kari.  
  
They decided to go to McDonald's with their $10. When they went inside they found Takeru and Yamato.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Kari and Kami.  
  
"AAAH!!!" said Takeru and Yamato.  
  
"Fear not, brothers of hotness! For I am here to save you!" said Kami. She snapped and picked up Pinky.  
  
"Go Pinky-Ohki!" as she threw Pinky. Pinky just hit the wall.  
  
"Oopsssss...." Kami sweatdropped.  
  
Kari was clinging to Takeru's leg.  
  
"Stop, evil FIEND!" Kami said, with a towel around her neck. She grabbed Kari and threw her on the deep fryer.  
  
"YAY!" Kami said as she picked up the brothers of hotness like 2 by 4's.  
  
They ran out of the McDonald's all hyper and without Kari. But, Kari was on the roof!  
  
"She made it say McDonlad's!!" pointed out Keika.  
  
"What in the crap..." Kami had funny line eyes. Takeru and Yamato were trying to escape.  
  
"Ahem...brothers of hotness...where are you gooooiiing?" Kami asked.  
  
"Escaping!" They began to run.  
  
"Kari! After them!" Kami yelled. Kari fell off the roof with a splat and chased them on all fours. She pinned down Yamato and bound him with french fries. Kami went to get him.  
  
Meanwhile Takeru was running and his hat blew off.  
  
"Ooh! Hat!" Kami said as she put it on. Takeru ended up escaping.  
  
Kami had Pinky and Kari carry the foodbound Yamato while Kami and Keika danced around doing the Kari appreciation dances.  
  
"They love me! They REALLY LOVE ME!" Kari said, drooling.  
  
Yamato writhed. Kami decided to pull him around on a leash.  
  
"Hey, let's go to New York!" Keika said, whipping out a massive rocket. She tied it to Kari, and Kami, Keika, Pinky, and Yamato sat upon her head in a stack. Pinky lit the fuse and off they went!  
  
"AAAIIIIEEE!!!" screamed Kari.  
  
Dadum! I wrote another one, aren't you so PROUD OF MEEEE!?  
  
So, will Yamato escape? What will they do in New York?  
  
Find out next time on...  
  
RANDOMNESSAGEISM-TYPE THINGY! 


	3. Randomness of Kari's stupidity...and kid...

Kamkam's Random Randomness Thingy...part III  
  
Kami, Keika, Kari, Yamato, and Pinky arrived in New York, lowering the rocket in Central Park. Keika looked at her watch: 9:23 PM.  
  
"Umm, I heard it's not good to be here after dark..." said Kami.  
  
Kari started screaming.  
  
"OMIGOSH! I LOVE YOU GIRLS!" she said, pointing to 4 whores known as the women of Moulin Rouge.  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pinky said in an asian accent as Kami grabbed Yama's foot and they all, excluding Kari, turned around and ran.  
  
"Voulez-vous couchet avec moi, cez soi...." (I dunno how to spell that ^.^0)  
  
"They're gonna kill us with their super slut power!" Yama screamed, like a girl.  
  
"Hey, Keika, Kami! Use YOUR powers of annoyingness!"  
  
"OKAY!" they said, and coming together, began to sing:  
  
"CAN YOU HAND ME A TOWEL?! MR. TANGERINE SPEEDO?! OH HOW YOU GET AROUND! MR. TANGERINE LALALALALALALALA....SPEEDO!!!!"  
  
The Moulin Rouge ladies screamed, and then exploded.  
  
"Oh no! My idols! NOOOO!!!" Kari said, falling on her knees.  
  
Kami and Keika fell to the floor, glowing.  
  
"Hey! Chicken sounds good right now! Hungry?" Kami asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah, and look! There's a Pope Yes chicken across the street!" Keika said to Kami.  
  
"Pope Yes? You mean Popeyes?" Yama said, laying flat on the floor. No one knows why he didn't run away. Maybe he liked the scenery.  
  
"No....I said 'POPE YES!'"  
  
"Yeah, it is, I mean there's not a ' to show that it's Popeye's!" Kami agreed.  
  
So they went to go get some chicken strips from Pope Yes.  
  
Kari ended up getting stuck in a bathroom stall so the manager had to go help her. (the manager was a woman.) When they got out, a mugger grabbed Kari.  
  
"Ooh!" Kari said.  
  
"Where the hell is the money?!" the mugger said, feeling Kari up.  
  
"EeeEeEeEEEeee.." Kari said, giggling.  
  
"Eeeewwww..." Keika, Kami, Pinky and Yamato said. They slunk behind a wall, and Kari ended up following the mugger.  
  
Kami and Keika decided to visit an old friend. Pinky led the way to his house, and to this very day we do not know why.  
  
Turns out he was not home. This was to Kami's dismay, so she cried and bawled and wailed. This attracted Kari back to the group. Kami went and died.  
  
Keika and Yamato picked up Kami's dead body and they walked to Broadway. They looked at all of the plays showing. Kari immediately walked into the showing of "the vagina monologues."  
  
Keika, Yamato, Pinky, and Kami's dead body went to see a little known play known as "Kookaburra's Revenge."  
  
After watching this heinously gay play, they walked out to see no Kari. They inched away, but Kari came up from behind them.  
  
"Hey! I tried out and they let me be part of the play!"  
  
"The vagina monologues?!" they all shrieked.  
  
"No! I get to be the tree in 'Joseph and the amazing technicolor dreamcoat!'"  
  
"A tree...?" the 3 living ones had funny line eyes. Kami woke up from her dead-ness.  
  
"Sorry, I died."  
  
They walked to Times Square, and slept beside a few bums.  
  
When they woke up, they went to go see TRL.  
  
"Hey everyone, this is Carson Daly! Welcome to Friday's TRL! Today we have 4 kids and a talking cat who really wanted to come up, and at first I said no, but these two girls right here, they sang me to near death so I let them up."  
  
"Hey! What bands are here?"  
  
"Well, we have a special guest, Billy Boyd from Lord of the Rings, and Linkin Park."  
  
Kami and Keika both shrieked.  
  
"EEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
They ran backstage, looking around frantically. Kami found Linkin Park's dressing room.  
  
She barged in to the door. (This is too much fun to write, I hope you know that!)  
  
Keika did the same across the hall, to Billy Boyd's room.  
  
Yamato, Pinky, and Kari watched from a distance. Keika had grabbed Billy and Kami had gotten Chester, and they tied them up with duct tape.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that!" Carson said, and he morphed into a Purple Power Ranger.  
  
"Purple POWER!" he said, as he skipped and frolicked to the kidnappers.  
  
"Um."  
  
Keika and Kami slid by Carson/Purple Ranger, and they jumped out of the window onto innocent onlookers.  
  
They ran until they found a tow truck.  
  
"Badakabapamatama!" Kari screamed, and she jumped onto the driver, biting off his arm.  
  
"AAAAAH!" the driver yelled as he jumped out.  
  
"Thanks Kari....you actually helped out!" Kami said, slapping the crap out of her.  
  
Kari rubbed her cheek. "THANK YOU CAMMIE!"  
  
Kami got really pist at this. Seeing as she can SEE how it is spelled when it is SPOKEN...  
  
"Oh excuse me, I meant Kammy."  
  
"AAAAIIIIII!!!!!!" Kami said, choking Kari. Keika looked after the captives.  
  
Yamato decided to drive, and they drove off south.  
  
So, where are they going? Will the next story be so gay? Will Kami do good at her next track meet on march 8? Find out next time on.....  
  
RANDOMNESSAGEISM BARBECUE! 


	4. Randomness of Kari's digestive system......

Kamkam's Random Randomness Thingy...part IV  
  
Kami, Keika, Yamato, Kari, Pinky, and 2 tied up hotnesses were cruising down a tennessee road. Yamato had let Kami and Keika take turns driving. Kami knew how to drive (not well, mind you!), but Keika did not, so Kami tried to teach her. So, they were SWERVING down a country road when Billy Boyd managed to chew through his duct tape gag.  
  
"KEIKA! HE'S LOOSE!"  
  
"MY PIPPI?!"  
  
"YES!!!!" Kami screamed. Keika slammed on the brakes and both Billy and Chester flew forward over the back seat. (Yes, tow trucks now have back seats...)  
  
"HEHEHE!!!!" Kari screeched. "Can I DROIVE?!" (not a typo!)  
  
"What the...droive? Um..considering you're 13 and all, I don't think so...Yama, drive." Kami yelled.  
  
Keika wrapped the duct tape roll over and over around Billy's mouth.  
  
"You're gonna kill him, you know!!!" Kami said, trying to prop Chester back up.  
  
"Hmm...maybe we should take their gags off cuz what harm's it gonna do?" Kami asked. " I wanna hear my future lover talk."  
  
Chester's eyes got huge. Kami started taking his tape off of his face, and Keika did the same. Yamato changed the radio. No Doubt's "Hella Good" was on.  
  
"Ooh!" Kami said, and she ripped off the rest of the tape. Kari picked the tape up and ate it.  
  
Chester and Billy both sighed and breathed deep breaths. Then both started talking at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean, future lover?!" "Hey, that's Pippin, not Pippi, and I'm BILLY BOYD!" "How come that girl is eating the dashboard?" "Can I have that calendar of the nude girls?!"  
  
Kami and Keika both grabbed the calendar to throw it out the window, but Kari grabbed it and ate it.  
  
"Hey ugly girl, ya hungry?" Chester whispered to Kari.  
  
"Ooh yeah!"  
  
"Here's some nice juicy duct tape for ya!" he said, turning around to show her.  
  
Kari grabbed his arms and ate the tape off, and started to eat his epidermis.  
  
"AAIII!"  
  
"HIKARI, DO NOT TRY TO DE-HOTTIFY MY FUTURE LOVER!"  
  
Kari looked down to see his legs were taped. She fell to the floorboard and began to eat that tape. Yamato looked back and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" From his prospective, what Kari was doing did not appear to be eating tape.  
  
Kami got her head out of the clouds and realized Chester was now freed.  
  
Kami just fell on him, and then Keika suggested they stop and eat.  
  
"And look, another Pope Yes!" Kami pointed.  
  
"Popeyes?" Billy and Chester both asked.  
  
"POPE....YES!" Kami and Keika both yelled.  
  
"Aww, I can't stay mad at you! Wook at your cute wittle face!" Keika pulled at Billy's face.  
  
Yamato pulled into Pope Yes. Keika untaped Billy quickly, and Kami, Keika, Yamato, Kari, Pinky, Chester, and Billy walked into Pope Yes. Mind you Chester and Billy were on duct tape leashes. When they entered that Memphis Pope Yes, three girls that were scantily clad and looked a little like Kari pointed to Billy and Chester. When they got up, they ran to them.  
  
"Oh Chester, sign my boobs!!!!!"  
  
"HE IS ONLY ALLOWED TO SIGN MY BOOBIES NOT YOURS!!!" Kami yelled at them. She then blushed at what she had said and looked down.  
  
"Hey Billy, what's your number?!" a brunette in a halter top asked him.  
  
"Umm..." he said before Keika slapped his mouth shut.  
  
"Kari, after them!" Kami yelled at Kari.  
  
Kari started foaming and ran after them on all fours, then she fell over and seal-walked. (Ya know, where you pull yourself with your arms...) The girls just looked at her.  
  
"Hikari...they're over HERE..." Keika said, with funny line eyes.  
  
Kari ran back the same way, and bit a blonde haired girl's leg, making it bleed.  
  
"LIKE, OW!" she screamed. They ran away stupidly and the blonde fell over. The other two picked her up and they ran to a '86 chevy silverado that was all beat up and brown. They chunked her in the back and they sped away.  
  
Kami and Keika walked up to the counter and ordered a 20 piece bucket and an 8 piece order of chicken strips cuz Kami's picky and they went back into the tow truck.  
  
"Hey Chester." Kami said.  
  
"What....?" he said, wincing at her. (Wince: painfully grin)  
  
"You're really really sexy."  
  
He laughed at that comment. Billy was in the front with Keika and she was telling him how he should grow his hair out curly and how he should legally change his name to Pippin, etc etc etc.  
  
"So guess what you guys!" Kami said. "You get to live with us in Texas!"  
  
"What about my tour?!" "What about my premieres?!" Chester and Billy said at the same time.  
  
"Weeellllll....you know my friend Hoshikuzu likes Mike from your band, Chester, we could go get him sometime soon...plus, I don;t think he's that bad looking either..."  
  
(I've noticed this is getting less and less DIGIMONY...)  
  
Kari threw up her tape, then ate it again.  
  
Pinky, whom I have been neglecting, began to sing "Can't Fight The Moonlight" in Bush Talk.  
  
Then, all of the sudden, they were in Texas!  
  
Keika pulled up to her house, left a note, and came back.  
  
The note read:  
  
Mom, gone to live with Kami and PIPPI!  
  
Luv ya,  
  
Keika  
  
Kami came to her house, told her mom that Keika was going to live with them, and a couple of other people....and that they were going to stay in her room at ALL TIMES.  
  
Kami's mom oddly agreed to that and started talking about "the ranger." Keika and Kami laughed histerically and went to her room. Pinky left to eat and Kami ran to get Keika's dog Bandit.  
  
So, Bandit, Pinky, Jake, and Kami's quick made clone of her dead cat R.J. were rapping. Cuz they wanted to.  
  
Chester was eating chips and watching tv while Billy was trying to figure out how to break the deadlock on the door.  
  
"Tried it..." Chester sidetalked to Billy.  
  
Kari was at Kami's house for no apparent reason, and she started to gnaw on Kami's mother's arm. To Kari's dismay Kami's mom didn't really get affected, cuz he was thinking about "the ranger."  
  
Soooooooooooooooooooo....will they escape? (Course not!!!) Will Kami have fun swimming with Astro Rocko next week? Is he coming? Will Kami's mom stop thinking about THE RANGER?!  
  
Find out next time on......  
  
RANDOMNESSAGEISM SHISHKABOB!  
  
P.S. I did fairly good at the March 8 track meet! SAW A REALLY REALLY HOT GUY THERE!!!!! He looked a bit like Chester, yes he did! YAY! Oh yeah, got 6th in triple jump and beat a lot of seniors. 


	5. Randomness of Kari's invisibility...and ...

Kamkam's Random Randomness Thingy...part V  
  
Kami, Keika, Kari, Kami's deceased cat R.J., Chester and Billy sat around playing Monopoly. Kari cried because she, Kami, and Chester all wanted to be the dog. Kami let Chester have it, and Kari was immensely pissed. Kami took the car, which in the 2000 version, is a sports car. Kari got stuck with the laptop. Keika was the cell phone, and Billy and R.J. were the other thingies...  
  
Anyways, somehow Kari was winning because she only bought one property: Boardwalk, and she put 4 houses and a hotel. Keika and R.J. went broke. Kami was almost broke, because she had bought almost every property within her purchase range. Chester had all the railroads, or whatever they are on the 2000 version, and he was slowly getting money back from Kari. Billy looked up.  
  
"Um, Chester, why in the crap have we not left?!"  
  
"It's been awhile since I've stayed a house. It's a nice change and it's free..."  
  
"um." said Billy. Chester was beginning to like it there. Keika suddenly shrieked and squeezed Billy.  
  
"I LUV U PIPPI!"  
  
Billy's eyes popped out.  
  
Kami's TV was turned on by Kari. She popped in the video of Road Trip.  
  
"Oh crap...not this again..."  
  
Kari had watched the movie over and over, falsely giggling at all the sexual innuendo.  
  
"That's sad."  
  
Kami lit the monopoly board on fire. Both Kami and Chester's eyes lit up.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"Ooooh..." Kari said. "They're in love!"  
  
Chester yelled at Kari. Kami just looked at the flames.  
  
"Let's go driving!" Keika suggested.  
  
So, as Kami's mother put out the fire, the group of peeps went to a perfectly new silver mustang convertible that Kami baked in the oven.  
  
Yamato, who was in the bathtub, exploded.  
  
Yes, fangirls, he was naked when he blew up.  
  
Buy his remains on eBAY!  
  
Anyways, Kami drove to her small podunk farm town. There, she saw Hoshikuzu and astro rocko.  
  
"LOOK HOSHI I GOT MY FUTURE LOVER I DID, I DID!" Kami screamed.  
  
"And I got Pippin!" screamed Keika.  
  
"And I got duct tape!" screamed Kari.  
  
"And I got reincarnated!" screamed R.J.  
  
"And we got kidnapped!" screamed Chester and Billy.  
  
"And I'm a real boy!" screamed Pinocchio.  
  
Hoshikuzu and astro rocko, who needs no capitalization, stood there with funny line eyes. Astro rocko shot Pinocchio with a bb gun.  
  
"Yay! Astro rocko shot the dork!" Kami said, smiling.  
  
Chester laughed. "You like him, don'tcha Kami!?"  
  
Kami got irate and bit Chester, then cried and attempted to make out with him. He held off as much as he could. Astro rocko tried to run away, but Kari pounced on him and tied him up with um...rocks. Yes, elastic rocks.  
  
Kami invited Hoshi and astro to join them. Astro had no choice but Hoshi decided to go.  
  
"There's a Britney Spears concert down in Lubbock, wanna go? We can get the rotten produce from the store..." Keika glanced at Kami.  
  
"Yeah! Let's show her who's kewl!"  
  
They drove over to the store and got some rotten eggs, rotten tomatoes, and sour milk with 8 cups, and they drove off to Lubbock.  
  
The arena was packed, so Kami sped over the BS fans.  
  
"SPEED BUMP!" Keika yelled laughing.  
  
"Y'know, I happen to think Britney's hot." said Astro rocko.  
  
"NO YA DON'T! NOW HELP US MAIM HER!" R.J. said, chewing on Kari's leg.  
  
Kari loooooved Britney Spears, but to fit in with her "peers," she joined anyways.  
  
Kami, Keika, Chester, Billy, Kari, R.J., astro rocko, and Hoshikuzu walked in the back way. The security guards were looking at Britney's UNCOVERED....boob area. Astro rocko drooled. Kami smacked him upside the head, and they sneaked behind her.  
  
"Oh, dear mother of pearl, cover her buttocks!!!" Keika screamed. Kami began to cry.  
  
"I'm scared Chester, hold meee!" Kami couldn't open her eyes to face the whore.  
  
Chester hesitantly put his arm around her.  
  
Keika decided to go ahead and chunk stuff at her. The 8 freaks of nature started to throw the eggs at her. This got her attention and she looked back, only to get pummeled by rotten tomatoes. After she cried and shrieked, they threw the milk on her, and they flew through the roof and landed on the moon.  
  
There they laughed and laughed, and they all suffocated and died.  
  
They floated to Earth where they woke up and sang showtunes.  
  
"Well then!" Kari said, and she started belly dancing.  
  
Kami rolled in mud, and Chester kept looking at her.  
  
Hoshikuzu laughed at the fact "Kami had cleavage." Kami got pissed and sicked Kari on her. This just got Chester's attention even more. I guess cuz he heard the word "cleavage."  
  
Billy and Keika were singing "Spinnin' Around" by JUMP FÃœNF!  
  
Ooh, dots on a U!  
  
R.J. was singing that restaurant song Kami was singing on the bus today," MCDONALDS MCDONALDS KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT!"  
  
And they all drove to Los Angeles.  
  
So, why in freakin crap are they going to L.A.?! Will Kami FREAKIN DIE BY IMMUNIZATIONS?! WHY IS SHE IN READY WRITING?!?!?!  
  
Find out next time on...  
  
DEAD RANDOMNESSAGEISM WALKING!  
  
P.S. No, astro rocko didn't go ='( but Kami did pretty well for her gay competition where she lost all feeling to her butt. Immunizations suck and i want to tell you that I hate shots and they are the work of the devil. 


	6. Randomness of Kari's unknowing...and adu...

Kamkam's Random Randomness Thingy...part VI  
  
Kami, Keika, Kari, Chester, Billy, Hoshi, astro rocko, and the now alive R.J ran into a big wall.  
  
*SQUEAK!*  
  
"Wrong sound effect!!" yelled R.J.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
"Okay." and they all fell DOOWWWNN!! EHEHE!  
  
Billy looked up.  
  
"Welcome to beautiful/ugly LOS ANGELES."  
  
The other 7 stood up and regained their stature.  
  
*Kami steals the Clockstoppers watch thingy and makes time stop for a minute.*  
  
"I gotta tell ya what we decided and crap on the way up here!!...but while I think of a good way to phrase it, look over there! I stopped time right as Kari was scratching her butt! I'm awesome.  
  
"Anyways, as we walked up here, Chester and Billy decided since we weren't going to let them leave anyways, that they were going to TEMPORARILY stay with us for about a month. YAY!"  
  
*Kami leaves, puts Kari on top of Chester in a "promising" position, and turns time back on, or whatever*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S A HIKARI ON ME!!!"  
  
"Um....AAAAAH! THERE'S A um...DUDE ON ME!" Kari didn't move, so Chester moved her for them. The others thought it was pretty funny.  
  
"Not cool." Chester said. Kami started crying and she ran to hug Chester. Once she hugged him she just hung there and didn't let go.  
  
"Billy, crobar."  
  
Billy handed him a crobar and he pried Kami off.  
  
Kari got on top of the big sign.  
  
"I AM THE LIZARD QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! EEEKEE-EEKEE-EEKEE!!"  
  
"We are proud of YOU." Keika looked at her with funny line eyes.  
  
Hoshi and astro rocko decided that they should maybe go PAST the sign INTO the CITY. So, they did. Kami picked up a speedo from the ground and flung it at Kari. She fell off, bled a little internally, and got up. Kami retaped some of that cardboard on her chest and they walked on.  
  
"Exactly what part of LA are we in?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, BUT LOOK IT'S DUJOUR!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Wha...?" everyone else answered.  
  
"BACKDOOR LOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari cried, hugging the four of them.  
  
"I'll ride my motorbike with you, Dujour!"  
  
(You have had to see Josie and the Pussycats to get this part.)  
  
The other 7 tried to slink away. They entered a small store. They really didn't look around too much, they were just kinda happy they got away. Kari entered the store a couple of minutes later, with Les' chewed off arm and Dr. Zaius, the monkey.  
  
Hoshi out of nowhere screamed.  
  
"WE'RE IN AN 'ADULT' STORE!!"  
  
"Oh my..." Keika said.  
  
"We should have kown this! Look at these movie titles! 'American Booty', 'Armaget it on', et cetera! EEHEEHEEW!" Kami said, shuddering. Chester and astro rocko were in another section, looking at the Playboy magazines.  
  
"AHEM." Kami said after walking over there.  
  
"AHEM!!"  
  
They remained looking.  
  
"AAAHHHEEEEMMM!!!!!!!!!!" she finally screamed, and she put her arms to their heads and knocked them together. They both dropped the magazine and winced.  
  
"Okay okay okay, sorry!"  
  
"Do ya need a cold shower now? Or maybe a long jacket?" Kami said pistfully, tapping her foot and looking away (kinda).  
  
"EEeeaah.." they both said, and they blushed.  
  
"Hikari's here and she doesn't need to see this!"  
  
Kari was over looking at a movie spoof of the Mummy, "The Mammary."  
  
"I have some of those!" she said, pointing to the cover, showing Keika and Billy. Keika looked down at her feet.  
  
"This is NY-ASTY! LET'S LEAVE!!" Keika exclaimed.  
  
So, with a few urges from Hoshi and Kami, Chester and astro rocko left the store.  
  
(I think the owner woulda made them leave. Let's say he was in the bathroom. He had had overheated raw oysters.)  
  
"Something tells me we're not in the best part of town..." Keika said.  
  
Kami studied the graffiti-sketched walls.  
  
"Hmm... Kyria sucks, West side forever, for a good time call 555-3123.." Kari said, reading the wall. Chester got his cell phone out and astro rocko went right to his side.  
  
(I'm making them out to be perverted....poor them. Oh well, let's make something happen here...)  
  
Chester's cell phone exploded.  
  
"AAII!" the two 'boys' said.  
  
Kari looked up.  
  
"Dudes with guns!" she pointed, her mouth gaping.  
  
"Uuuummm...we dont have any money or anything!!! Please let us be!!!" Billy said.  
  
The big, buff ugly guys looked up at them.  
  
"Got anything we can have? If not, 2 of ya'lls gets it!" said one of them wearing a black muscle shirt.  
  
"We have um...umm..." Keika thought frantically.  
  
Kami grabbed a lightbulb from an overhead marquee and put it above her head.  
  
*DING!*  
  
"Take her!" Kami said, pointing to Kari.  
  
"Um...I'm not interested in little ugly girls right now!"  
  
"Look, leave us alone!" Chester said, his eyes reddening.  
  
"So you little punk boy think you can beat us?"  
  
"Heh...I didn't say that!" he said, wincing.  
  
Hoshi did a Xena call, and astro rocko began to sing like Moby. Kami sang like Enya, Keika yodeled, and R.J. yowled. Out of nowhere Raidramon came down and stepped on the guys.  
  
"Thanks Raidramon!" (and we keep our Digimon status.)  
  
They all saluted Raidramon, and began to do the Truffle Shuffle.  
  
Raidramon curled up into a ball and rolled away, smashing a few cars and pedestrians.  
  
"Neh." they all sighed.  
  
"I don't like this town. Let's go south!" Keika suggested.  
  
So onward they went, heading southEAST to Cancun, Mexico.  
  
In their brand new greyhound bus.  
  
With a coolerfull of Pepsi and Funyuns.  
  
And plenty of Reggae CDs.  
  
And combs and hair dye to make astro rocko's hair spiky blue.  
  
And a lifetime supply of sunflower seeds for Hoshi, astro rocko, Kami and Keika.  
  
And a jock strap to throw on Kari.  
  
And a teletubbie tape for Kari to watch.  
  
And a stolen copy of American Booty.  
  
And a TV.  
  
And CRAP!  
  
So, will they have fun in Cancun? Will any special RELATIONSHIPS blossom????? Is Kami sick and tired of SPELLING?!  
  
Find out next time on....  
  
C'EST LA RANDOMNESSAGEISM!  
  
PS. Kami DIDN'T freakin die by immunizations. One hurt like !@#$ though. We never found out why Kami was in  
  
Ready Writing. Astro rocko went that day! *^.^*  
  
And KAMI MADED SPELLING so she gets to go to Regionals! But she has to memorize crap she dun wanna. ALL THE TIME. 


	7. Randomness of Kari's nudity....and relat...

Kamkam's Random Randomness Thingy...part VII  
  
DOUBLE THE FRESHNESS! I mean...double the length of this story for no reason.  
  
Okay...so there they were, driving down a Mexican highway in their Greyhound bus. Obedient little Billy was driving, but he was having trouble getting that the wheel was on the other side than what he was used to. Kari was watching her Teletubbie video, which was subsequently...the American Booty video. "Where's Tinky-Winky?! Wow! There's some of those things I have again! Icky! What is THAT?!" Hoshikuzu, Keika, and Kami were playing an Xbox they found in a bottomless pit they fell down in their dreams and brought over to the real world. Kami was playing Hoshi on Dead or Alive 3. Chester and astro rocko were sticking their heads out of the windows and looking for "hot babes with thongs on." R.J. was reminding them that they were a far way away from Cancun. Kami remembered that she didn't have her swimsuit, and nor did Hoshi or Keika. So Kami went to Animeworld and stole the Mon Colle Knights' Little Eagle, and flew home to get them. When she got back, she had gotten Hoshi the wrong one and she was pisted. "THIS ONE IS A ONE PIECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANTED MY TWO PIECE!!!!!!" Hoshi yelled. Kami cried. "KEIKA SHE'S YELLING AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kami screeched. Kari ran into the room. "YOU GUYS THE TV 'SPLODED!" "WHAAAAAA?!" The 3 girls screamed. "No, not really. I just wanted attention, and I'm hungry." "You already ate that bowl of dog chow we gave you?" Kami asked her. "DOG CHOW?! YOU SAID IT WAS MISSHAPEN CHEERIOS!" "Yeah, that's what I meant. Misshapen cheerios. Did you already eat them all?" Kami asked. "Yeah, it wasn't much..." "WELL...."Keika said, getting out a cupful of Chee-tos, "Eat this. It's gud 4 u." "You misspelled goode." "You did too." "Oh, okay." and she walked back into the room to watch American Booty. "Hehe, they're so silly, piggyback rides are pointless in a bed!" Back in the front of the bus... Chester and astro rocko gave up looking for girls and went to play around with the bus' stereo system. Kami ran in there and squeezed Chester's waist. Astro rocko just kinda looked at her funny. "I learned to get used to it." Chester told him. Kami jumped on his back. "I JUST LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV YOU!" she screeched, hugging his neck. He turned around and let her fall off. She just got right back up and pushed him down on the floor. She tried to make out with him. Astro rocko ran to get a camera and a Bob Marley CD, since that's all they had. Chester didn't pull her off. Maybe R.J. slipped something into his coke earlier. Kami actually made out with him for about 5 minutes, right there on the floor. Astro rocko had a field day recording, and he sang the bandaids song the whole time he did it. Kami screamed, giggled, got up, and ran to the back of the bus. She had happy convulsions. Chester got up and sat on a seat. "Well, she wanted to!" he shrugged and sipped his coke. Astro rocko rewound it on the camera and watched it again. BOY THAT WAS WEIRD, NO?! LETS FORCE THEM TO DO SOMETHING AND MAKE THIS STORY REEEEEALLLLLY LONG YEAH! BANG! They hit a sign and were in Cancun. "YAY!" and the three girls, Hoshi, Kami, and Keika ran out in their swimsuits. Chester and astro rocko looked at each other, and stripped down to speedos. NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They had SWIMMING TRUNX ON. TRUNX! They followed the girls out. Kari put on her thong and string top and ran out. R.J. had a speedo on. Really this time. Billy parked the bus right where it was and left on a tank top and long shorts. RECAP: Everyone's died at least once. R.J. and Kami have twice. YAY! So, with the 4 girls running to the beach like so, they looked like a commercial for suntan lotion. Except Kami was so pale she looked dead. Kari jumped into the shallow water and laid there on her stomach, half submerged. "UM." the other 3 said. They slinked over to a sno cone stand, which had lots of different flavors. Hoshi decided on a Love Potion, Keika wanted Coconut, and Kami wanted Bubble Gum. As they bought them, someone peeked over the side and stole Kami's hat. (Remember in story #2, she stole Takeru's hat? Yesss..) "HEY!" She looked over to see no one. "Kei, keep mah snoooo cone, I'lza be right back." Kami took off behind the stand. She fell over a crustacean. "OW." She was pulling herself up when a hand thrust in her face. She looked up. "Take-roo!" There Takeru was, for no reason. Maybe he just wanted his hat back, even though he had plenty at his house. "I bought my brother's arm on the internet. What happened to him?" "He 'sploded. Go BOOM." "Oookay. So where's the Keika? And Hi....Hi....Hi...k-kari?" He shuddered. "She was drowning last time I checked." "Oh..okay." "Wanna come eat some sno cones with us??" "Sure!" and they walked over around the stand to see no groupies. "Keika? Hoshi?...Astro rocko?" Kami looked around. "Who is Hoshi and astro rocko?" "Some friends of Kamaka's." They walked around for a while, then their feet got tired and Kami bought a hoverboard. They sat on it as they flew around. They hit a tall wooden fence. After they got back up and convulsed, Takeru read a sign: Nude Beach. "Eep..." said Takeru. Kami got on Takeru's shoulders and looked over. Chester was over there! Astro rocko was there, but he left his clothes on. Chester was completely naked though. "AAAAAAH!" Kami ran through the wall toward the boys. Takeru watched this through the hole Kami made in the wall. Astro rocko saw her coming over there and well...just noticed she was coming over there. "Chester! I know you're really hot, but let's keep this at least rated R!" Kami said when she ran over there. She wasn't looking where she was going obviously, and she ran into astro rocko and fell on him. They stayed that way for a few seconds stupified, and then Kami jumped up and turned bright red. "Ummmsorryididntknowwhereiwasgoingsorryagaineheheyeah..." The now covered Chester looked at the two. Kami helped astro up and they dusted off. Keika, Hoshi and Hikari walked over to the nude beach. Hikari, wearing a censored block, picked up Takeru and carried him with her. He cried. Keika was carrying a "Nude beach for dummies" book around. It was 800 pages long. "So THIS is where you've been...." Hoshi looked at astro rocko. "Since when do you keep tabs on him? You don't own him!" Kami spat at Hoshi. She then realized what she said and looked down shamefully. Hoshi looked at Kami strangely. "Since when do you care?" Kami didn't answer. She just ran away on her segway human transporter and left-ed. You see, it's hard for me to make serious things on a 'supposed to be funny' story. Kami realized she was running toward the water. She huffed and ran the other way. Everyone looked at each other. They got back on the bus and tried to look for Kami. They hit her on the road, but didn't realize that she was on the grill until 2 hours after it happened. Keika and Takeru pulled her off the grill with a spatula and took her inside. Hikari was showing astro rocko the 'american booty' movie in her interpretation. She had two of Kami's stuffed nekos. "HEY!" said the fried Kami. Hikari gave them to her and cried for about 6.8 seconds. She then asked Takeru if she could act out the movie with him. He shuddered and gave her a box of cheez-its. "Is this a YES?!" "It's a consolation prize." "What's a constipation prize?" "OY..." Kami died. Then she reawoke to make the grand total of Kami deaths to 3. Hoshi said she needed to go home and clean her kitchen. Keika missed her...hat, and astro rocko wanted his shiny doorknob. Chester and Billy decided to leave and go back on their tours and premieres. Takeru and Hikari missed Patamon and Gatomon. So everyone went their separate ways riding motor scooters. Keika, Hoshi, astro rocko, and Kami rode down the same road since they lived close and they said they'd do this again really soon. LA!  
  
Can you say BYEBYE RANDOMNESSAGEISM? SAY BYEBYE!  
  
BYEBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I didn't want to end it but I got stuck in a rut there, so I had to. You can try the other randomnessageism that I will write for better complimentaryness. BLAH! 


End file.
